Snowy Night
by SakuraRoxsSasukesWorld
Summary: And as soon as their eyes meet it seemed as if they were the only two people in the whole world.


_Snowy Night_

He was running home when saw her.

She was sitting alone, in the cold, snowy night when he walked up to her.

He looked down at her, the same time she looked up.

And as soon as their eyes meet, green looking into black, it seemed as if they were the only two people in the whole world.

_(though for all they know the whole world is from the market on main street, to the cherry tree that was on that big hill you could see from any part of the village.)_

So he sat down, even though it was snowing, dinner was probably ready, and the bench was cold.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked.

"My mommy and daddy are fighting back at home." She said

"I hate it when my mommy and daddy are fighting, I'm only eight so they don't tell me why their fighting." He said. "It would be so cool, if parents never fight!"

"I don't mind them fighting, I actually like it." She said back.

"Why?"

"Because it gives me a reason to leave my home. If I just walk out my mommy hits me." Then she started crying.

"It's ok, you can come home with me!" He stood up and held his hand out, waiting for her to grab it.

"No, I'm not suppose to go home with strangers. But thank you any way." She said, also standing up, brushing the snow off her pink hair.

"But you don't even have a hat! You might get sick!" He said.

"I'm fine, I think I can survive." Then she started walking.

"Wait! Here take mine." And reaching her hand out, she took his hat, and put it on her head, instantly feeling the warmth.

"Thank you." She whispered before running into the night.

"Wait." He said again. "I don't know your name." But she was already gone.

So he zippered his jacket up more, and ran home, wondering if he would ever see her again.

* * *

"Mom I'm gonna take a walk." Sasuke yelled as he ran out his door in to the cold, snowing air.

The only thing he could here was the crunching of the snow underneath him. No one dared to come out in this cold.

He only wanted to see if **she** was there.

There at the bench where he meet her eight years ago on a cold, snowy night, just like this one.

Sasuke went back to that spot every day for a month to see if he could see her again to get her name.

But she never showed.

Sometimes Sasuke thinks that maybe her mother hurt her so bad she ran away. Sometimes he thinks she left, but not in the leaving or moving out kind of way. The kind of way were she was killed, or froze to death in the night.

But then he thinks that is nonsense and the family probably just moved out of the village.

Instead of running to the bench to see if she was there, like Sasuke did when he was little, or simply walking to it, he kind of tip-toed to the bench facing away from him.

Afraid if he made any sound she might hear him and leave.

As he slowly walked up to the cold, black seat he saw nothing.

No one sitting there.

So he sighed turned around and started walking back home, only to be stopped by a small little yawn.

Turning back around, Sasuke looked closer at the bench, peeking his head around the back of the seat to see a small girl lying there.

Almost like she was sleeping.

So he took his hand and gently shook her.

"What do you want." Came a soft voice

"Um, can I sit down." Sasuke asked.

She sat up, but instead of making room, she took her legs and lade them across the bench. "What's the magic word?" She asked in a soft, teasing voice.

"Uh, please?" Sasuke said, turning the statement more into a question.

"Very good." And she took her feet of the bench, and panted the spot next to her.

So he sat down, taking a closer look at her.

Big green eyes, with short pink hair sticking out the hat she was wearing.

"So what are you doing out here at this time of night." She asked.

"Looking for you." Sasuke said in a whisper.

"What, can't here you, speak louder."

"Looking for you." He said again, louder.

"What are you. . ." She started to say but stopped as soon as she fully looked up into the eyes that were looking down at her.

And at that moment it seemed as if they where the only to people in the world. _(Which, as they discovered, wasn't just the small village.)_

"It's you." She said.

"It's you" He said.

"After all this time, your still here." She said looking away.

"Ya, I was waiting for you."

"My mom and dad got a divorce." She told him. "When I got home that night my father put me in his car and started driving, told me I was never seeing that woman again. And so we drove for along time. The next thing I know my mother is being thrown in jail for child abuse. My father and I are now moving into a house down here, I've been here for exactly 5 hours now." She then looked at Sasuke. "I wanted to come here to see you. I waited for awhile and I guess I fell asleep."

It took about 30 seconds to process what she just said in his mind before he realized what was truly happening.

"Are you crazy!" He yelled jumping up "You could have died, do you even know how cold it is out here. You probably have hypothermia! Come on." Sasuke said taking her hand and pulling her down the street.

"Where are we going." She asked

"To your house, we've got to get you some warm air."

"But my house is the other way." She giggled, pointing the way down the street.

Turning her around Sasuke asked "What does your house look like."

"Hey, what am I'm going to say to my dad when some strange boy comes into my house?" She asked, again giggling.

Letting that sink in he finally thought it wouldn't be a good idea to take her to her house.

"Okay fine, just promise me you'll go straight home and have a cup of hot chocolate and put some blanket over top of you." Sasuke said

"Ya sure, Dad!" She said with a (of course) giggle. "Well see ya."

And with that she started walking away.

"Wait, what's your name?" He yelled.

And before he even realized what happened her lips was on his and she quietly whispered

"Sakura."

Before turning and walking home.

"Mine's Sasuke." He yelled, not sure if she heard him.

It was when he turned and started walking the long way back to his house when he heard the soft voice saying "I'll see you tomorrow Sasuke, same time, same place."

All he could do was smile, and think about what tomorrow will come.

* * *

**PLEASE RESPOND.**

**I really like this story, though I wish I spent more time on it instead of hurrying.**

**Also check out some of my other stories.**

**My other two one-shots **_**Always**_**, and **_**I LOVE YOU.**_

**And then my other story (which only 3 chapter have been made so far) **_**Couldn't.**_

**Once again. . . PLEASE RESPOND!**


End file.
